Feather Wing
by The Cask Of Amontillado
Summary: Celia Feather Wing just got off the bus when she saw it, the nutorious feather warrior, she followed, big mistake, wat she descovers you wount believe!


Feather Wing

"_I saw it that day, the wings of gold, the feathers, how they glow in the sun light, everything. No one believes me, but it is true. I saw him, and my life will never be the same."_

Hi I'm Celia Feather Wing, and this is my story. I got home one beautiful afternoon and I walked past an old building that has been there for years. What I saw was just weird, there was a man, singing with the birds all alone, and then….. He sprouted wings and flew away! There have been sightings of him all over town, the man with gold wings. I followed, as I always do, but this time he led somewhere different. He led to the biggest pine tree I have ever seen, at least 100 feet tall. He flew all the way to the top, great. "I am so happy I'm a science geek" I thought to myself as I reached into my back pack and pulled out my latest invention, jet pack powered wings. At least if there was more of his kind I'll blend in.

I flew, soaring through the sky, up to the top of the tree. Feeling witty I said to myself "well that saved me a day of climbing" Big mistake. All of a sudden a voice came from the tree "who goes there? You are trespassing on Feather Warrior ground!" I called back hoping it would satisfy the caller "I am Celia Feather Wing, I just moved here and I was looking for people like me, with golden wings." It was silent for a while and then, the person spoke. "Flash your wings young one" so I did making sure the jet pack didn't show. Finally the person gently cooed "Follow, Celia Feather Wing."

Feather Wing

Chapter 2

As I "flew" into the tree all I could see was darkness. I found that the man I saws name is Erin, and he was the person talking to me in the tree. Apparently you have to wear a name tag here because I saw others wearing them. As he led me to corner after corner, I began to get worried, what if he was trying to lead me to a trap? All of a sudden he spoke, "put these on" and handed me glasses, not just any glasses, night vision glasses. "Yes, now I can see!" I thought to myself, and then he laughed "your funny" and walked away. Oh great he can read minds.

Everything was so bright with the glasses on, I could see elegant banisters, chandeliers, and chairs with tables. IN A TREE! There was a window, but it was dark outside, just perfect, its night. "do you have anywhere to stay in?" I asked him questionably. He turned, stared, and said "there at the way top of the tree" and pointed up. I looked, man this tree is tall! I told him that I was going to bed and that we could continue in the morning. I just hope the beds are comfy.

When i got up, I was shocked. They weren't beds, they were trees, two questions came to mind. 1. _HOW DO YOU SLEEP IN A TREE!_ and 2. _HOW ARE THERE TREES INSIDE A TREE!_ I noticed when I came up the person next to me's door was open, so I peaked in, the person grabbed a pillow and blanket form the corner, propped it up agenst the side of the tree, tucked in her wings, and went to sleep. So I did the same, but instead of tucking in my wings, I took them off and put them next to me. When I woke up, I was strapped to a table, _WHAT HEPPENED?_

Feather Wing

Chapter 3

Erin Crept close to my face, all he had to say in a hissed tone was "_LIAR_" and he walked away. The anesthesia started to were off and I was able to remember key details, I took off my wings, later that night Erin came in to check on me, I woke and saw him, he saw the wings, oh crap he saw the wings, he drugged me. A feather warrior walked up and said "well a nice specimen indeed" apparently he was a doctor. He took out a knife, looked at me, and said "this won't hurt a bit as the knife came closer and closer to my bare skin.

It did, OH MY GOD it did, he cut my arm and took like two pints of blood. I thought that it was a bit much for just two pints, but I guess he didn't considering he was smiling from ear to ear. Next he brought a syringe of golden liquid. He stuck it in my arm, it really hurt, I screamed. I could feel it coursing through my veins, finally I passed out. I dreamed that I was home, with my mom and my dad, and my sister, Evangeline. I slept late so she ran up and jumped on my bed. I got up and hugged her like I always do. I smelt bacon, mom never makes bacon, I must have a science fair that weekend, now I remembered... it was my 7th grade science fair, my winning entry, the golden wings. It was a amazing feeling, I mean I won!

Suddenly I woke, pain coursing through my body, mainly my back and teeth. It was so bad that i passed out again. I couldn't stop feeling it, it was offal. Slowly i started to grow spiked K9's and gold wings, _WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME!_


End file.
